


Phil <3 Bear

by angelbaby731



Series: Why I love Him [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, phil has a crush, they aren't together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby731/pseuds/angelbaby731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why I love Bear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil <3 Bear

**Author's Note:**

> phan isn't togethre. crushes

Dan is….

Intense. 

Figuratively and literally.

Being with him is like realizing all I ever wanted was right there in front of me.

His eyes remind me of those Hershey commercials, with the people swimming in melted chocolate.

I like his hair better when it's curly, and I think he does too, just won't admit it.

He complains about wanting to go to the gym, but not. I think he's perfect.

I can't even begin to count the reasons I love him.

There's another one.

He doesn't know I love him.

It's easier this way, him not knowing. 

His world is one of Picasso, abstract and colorful, but also distorted.

He says he hates his smile, but I love it to Gallifrey and back.

Watching him date stupid girls hurts so much.

I love that he stands up for me when the "Dangirls" are dissing on me.

I love how he has such imaginative nicknames for annoying people, like "Twatwaffle."

He's sooo honest.

He has no filter. #nofilter

He is so beautiful, inside and out.

I love being the one people call when they need someone to drive Dan home when he goes overboard.

He's so messy, but still so organized.

Muse is our thing.

He is so understanding about the shippers.

I love how young he still is, like an eight year old stuck in a twenty-two year old body.

It kind of stings when he denies Phan is real. I know it's not, but still.

I love him most because he will never leave me behind.

 


End file.
